food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joyous Celebration Main Story/12
|- | style="width:10%" | |I’ll succeed sooner or later--! Just youse wait! |- | |...How has this guy still not learned his lesson...hey...is the wine alright? |- | |Ah! This one is another, wine jar that’s decorated, to look just like, the sacred wine. Oh... |- | |Woah, it’s a good thing you guys were here! Otherwise the prizes from the venerable Divine Lord would’ve been at risk! |- | |The prizes, from, the venerable Divine Lord? |- | |Yeah! Me and my brothers are professional festival organizers. We’ve been contracted to run nearly all of the festival games. After the venerable Divine Lord learned this, he said we should make the festival a little more lively, and gave us a bunch of vitality wine to distribute as game prizes. Of course, it’s not the same as the sacred wine that he himself drinks! |- | |So this is, vitality wine that given to you, by the venerable Divine Lord...no wonder, it looks so much like the sacred wine. |- | |That’s right, there’s one jar for each game! But for some reason, just when my brothers and I divvying up the jars, there was one extra. |- | |One, extra? |- | |Yeah! The number we originally calculated was one jar for each game. I don’t know how we would up with an extra jar. In fact, the extra jar is here with me. You guys wait a minute, I’ll give it to you. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The stall owner emerged from the storehouse hugging another jar of wine, and handed it to Rice. Rice inspected the two wine jars closely, the shook her head in disappointment. Eggnog stroked his chin and furrowed his brow. |- | |Eggnog...do you think...perhaps... |- | |...That’s what I’m thinking too...shopkeep, where did you originally put the wine? |- | |We put it in a storehouse. When we first brought it out, we definitely still had the correct number of jars. But... |- | |But what? |- | |But, as we were transporting it past this one restaurant, we were suddenly hit by a huge gust of wind. It knocked us flat on our backs! At the time we weren’t paying attention to the win. It wasn’t until we started divvying it up that we discovered the extra jar. We still don’t know where it came from. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The trio exchanged glances. Turkey gulped involuntarily. |- | |What do you guys think? How likely is it that the criminal stashed the sacred wine with the stall owners’ wine while making his getaway? |- | |...This... |- | |...If it’s as Rice said, and the wine jars really are identical in appearance, I’d say there’s an 80-90% chance that that’s what happened. But...at this point, they’ve all been put on display as prizes. |- | |You’re not suggesting we search all of the game booths one-by-one...? |- | |I... |- | |It makes no difference. It’s an honor to assist a cute girl like Rice––––OW! Turkey, why did you pinch me!?! |- ! colspan="2" |← Prev • Main • Next → |- |} Category:Joyous Celebration